


All Is Bliss

by bluesfortheredj



Category: Gwilym Lee Character - Fandom, The Great (Hulu 2020)
Genre: F/M, Grigor Dymov fluff, Grigor Dymov smut, all the love for Grigor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesfortheredj/pseuds/bluesfortheredj
Relationships: Grigor Dymov/Reader
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

It was cold, much colder than you were used to, and you could not understand why your cousin was so very excited over such a seemingly inhospitable climate. You pull your cloak tighter around your body as you sit in the back of the rickety carriage that leads you up the grand entrance to the palace and when you eventually step out into the freezing fog that surrounds the expansive building you shiver violently. The palace was expecting your arrival and a couple of footmen hurry outside to collect your luggage before leading you inside to a waiting Catherine and her imbecile of a husband Peter. She’d written to you many times about him and his… ways… so you were more than aware of what he’d be like, and you already couldn’t stand the thought of making small talk with him.

“Catherine,” you smile, opening out your arms to hug her, “how are you?”

“I’m well thank you. How was your journey?”

“Horrific, and it’s absolutely freezing here,” you grumble, “but alas, it is worth it to see you my dear.”

“I shall show you to your room and you can warm by the fire.”

“Er… actually, we have that _thing_ to do,” Peter interjects, “you know… the baby thing.”

The baby thing had been explained by Catherine in one of her letters; it was less a ‘baby thing’ and more a ‘100 pumps and a lame spillage from the emperor’s pathetic cock’ thing, and you can’t help but let out a chuckle at the thought of it.

“Well I shan’t get in the way of that!” you smile.

“Sorry about your dead husband and all… sounded ancient though, probably his time and all that,” Peter grins foolishly.

You take a deep breath in and force a smile his way, “thank you for your words of sympathy, much appreciated dear Emperor.”

Catherine takes your hand in hers and gives it a thankful squeeze before leaving you with the footmen who take you to your room and leave you to unpack and warm up before dinner this evening. The room was far too big for you alone, obviously a sign of Peter’s wealth and the ability he had to show it off to anyone and everyone that passed through the palace doors, and you sit up next to the window looking out at the grand lawns that seemed to stretch for acres with no one in sight. It was very different to where you’d come from; a small castle that sat above a town with everything in sight so that your husband could quite literally look over everything he owned. Not that he could see much of it though with his ailing eyesight. He was an old man, decades your junior, and it had been a very fleeting and unhappy marriage from the start; no love, only one occasion in which he managed to penetrate you to consummate the vows, and definitely no passion apart from when you took matters into your own hands and serviced yourself.

“Miss (Y/L/N), may I come in?” a male voice questions alongside a faint knock.

You frown, not knowing anyone who could know you were here already, “yes...” you answer tentatively, shrugging off your cloak and letting it fall to the ground as you stand in front of the fire.

“Please, allow me,” the man says, noticing your garment laying behind you.

He rushes toward it to pick it up then folds it neatly before placing it down on one of the chairs by the fireplace, and he turns to you with a friendly smile as he dips his head down politely before introducing himself.

“Sorry, my name is Grigor Dymov, I am a close friend of Emperor Peter’s. He asked me to make sure you’re settling in alright while he and the Empress are… busy. I meant to introduce myself upon your arrival but I failed to do so in time, I apologise,” he explains.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Grigor, please call me (Y/N), I have no time for formalities.”

He smiles at your reply, “and it’s a pleasure to meet you too (Y/N).”

“So what’s it like being Peter the Great’s close friend?” you question, taking a seat in one of the armchairs and gesturing for him to do the same.

“It’s… interesting,” he says, looking away as he thought of the best word for it, “he certainly makes life interesting.”

“By taking every woman for himself despite the fact he’s now married?” you ask, causing Grigor to look at you with wide eyes, “Catherine has told me a lot about him. I understand that everything is ‘bliss’ in the court of Peter as long as you don’t disagree with anything he says and share your wife with him no matter how much you hate it.”

Grigor chuckles as he leans his elbows on the arms of the chair and taps his fingers together, “it’s why I’ve yet to marry.”

“Marriage isn’t all it appears to be sometimes,” you sigh sadly.

“I’m so sorry… your husband… I shouldn’t have said anything...”

“No, no,” you laugh, “don’t be sorry. He was a miserable old man who I doubt ever had the ability to pleasure a woman! Catherine had this rose tinted view of love before she came here and I tried telling her it wouldn’t be anything like she thought it would, but her youth made her naive and she was so very disappointed when she arrived. It was no surprise to me, I don’t think the women in our family are meant to find love.”

“You should never dismiss the thought of finding love!” Grigor exclaims, “anything is possible in the court of Peter.”

“You’re too much of a romantic Grigor,” you scoff, “you must tell me though… what is Catherine’s lover like? She never gives away too much in her letters.”

“Ah, Leo. He does his job well, a little too well sometimes, he teeters on the thin line of staying alive and being killed quite well. He’s certainly captured the Empress’s heart I believe… at least that’s what Peter has told me on many occasion.”

“So you may be right after all then. I apologise for disregarding your earlier statement so quickly!”

“No need for apologies Miss- (Y/N), I mean. Anyway, I shall leave you to get ready for this evening. I will return to escort you to dinner if that is alright?”

“That would be most helpful, I have yet to figure out where I am in this palace, thank you.”

He nods with a grin before rising from his seat, “excellent, I will see you soon.”

You watch as he exits the room then set about unpacking your bags, now that you were suitably warmed up, before drawing a bath and soaking your aching body from the long and arduous trip you’d just endured. It did seem odd that Catherine didn’t reveal any details about Leo to you, but then maybe she was falling in love like Grigor had alluded to; you certainly couldn’t blame her for it from the descriptions of his actions. Hopefully he would also be at dinner so you could finally find out what this mysterious lover looked like, and you were sure that Grigor would be willing to point him out for you.

There’s another tap at your door just as you fix the last stray piece of hair in place and a familiar voice speaks out, “are you decent?”

“Yes, come in!” you call back as you smooth down the fabric of your dress.

Grigor steps into the room with freshly polished boots, a long deep navy coat with gold trim, and a matching decorative shirt that peeks out between the open front of his jacket; he smiles at you before his eyes travel up from the hem of your dress to your delicate face, and he bows quickly, almost forgetting his manners.

“Have you seen Catherine and Peter?” you ask, fussing with the skirt of your dress that doesn’t seem to be sitting right.

“Only Peter, he asked about you actually...” Grigor trails off nervously before spotting that the fabric of your dress is caught on the underskirt just to the back of you, “...um, may I?”

He points to where the skirt is hitched up and you turn with a nod, thankful for the help.

“And what did he ask? The last time I was fucked?” you chuckle.

“Quite close actually,” Grigor laughs, “it was more ‘does she seem like she needs a fuck?’… there, all done.”

He steps back after freeing your dress and you let out a satisfied sigh, “thank you Grigor. Ha! Wow, he really is something isn’t he? I don’t know how Catherine puts up with him, I really would want to slap him. What was your answer?”

“My answer? Oh, I bumbled around an answer,” he says, waving his hand around dismissively, “we should be heading to the great hall, can’t be late!”

“I don’t mind if you joked about me, I’m used to it. Being married to someone three times your age does put a target on your back when it comes to jokes,” you explain, linking your arm through his and heading towards the door.

“I would never say such things,” Grigor says with utmost sincerity as he shakes his head.

“Hmm,” you hum, taken aback by his apparent honesty, “right, time to face Peter again. I must remember that all is bliss...”

You give Grigor a sly smile and he returns it with a wink, “all _is_ bliss in the court of Peter!”

You both walk towards the hall where people are gathering to enter the room and take their seats around the long tables that are set out the entire length of the vast room, then Grigor guides you to the top table where Catherine and Peter are sat already. He pulls out the chair next to Catherine for you to sit then walks over to Peter and takes his seat next to the idiotic man, and you lean backwards so you can smile at him before nudging your shoulder against Catherine’s to gain her attention.

“So how was your pump and dump?” you giggle lightly.

“(Y/N)!” she scolds with a smile, “horrific as always.”

“Did you see Leo afterwards for some actual pleasure?”

“How do you know his name?!”

“Grigor has been quite the host!”

She smirks, “has he now?”

“Not like that,” you roll your eyes, “now come on, which one is Leo?”

“You’ll have to ask Grigor I’m afraid, I’m not telling! Did you hear what he said about you to Peter?”

“Ah! So he did joke about me! I told him it was fine to say but he refused.”

“What do you mean? He didn’t joke about you at all. He was extremely complimentary, and Peter was very confused by his reaction. When he asked him if you needed a fuck he was very adamant that what you needed was love.”

“Ha! What a foolish notion.”

Catherine laughs at your denial even though she was very much in agreement with Grigor, then Peter leans forward in his chair to look at you and you know you’ve got force a smile as you await what silly thing will come out of his mouth this time.

“(Y/N), what did your husband’s penis look like? Was it shrivelled? And short?” he questions quite seriously.

“It resembled a slug,” you reply honestly, “although I only saw it once thankfully.”

“Oh!” Peter laughs, “a slug! How awful!”

“It was,” you nod, “truly awful.”

“Would you like to see a proper penis? Mine is-”

“Peter!” Grigor cuts him off just as he shoves his hand down the front of his trousers, “not at the dinner table.”

“Of course, where are my manners?! I’ll show you after!” Peter declares happily.

“I look forward to it,” you smile, widening your eyes at Catherine when he looks away, “good god woman, how do you cope?!”

“Leo,” she says simply.

You take her hand and squeeze it, happy in the knowledge she has found some kind of love her, even if it was with someone ultimately unexpected, and she leans against you briefly as a thank you for putting up with her husband. The rest of the dinner manages to pass by without any more talk of Peter’s penis, but as dessert finishes Grigor comes up to your chair and whispers for you to follow him. You quickly look to Catherine and she nods for you to leave, then find your new friend standing outside the hall waiting for you with a kind smile.

“Sorry for cutting things short in there but Peter will expose himself to you if given the chance and I don’t want you to go through such a thing. I’ve seen it far too many times myself and it’s not particularly impressive in all honesty,” he explains, “you’re truly amazing though… managing not to hit him after such intrusive questions.”

“Would you say yours is better Grigor?” you ask as he bends his arm for you to loop yours through, and he almost chokes on a breath at your bold question.

“I… well… it’s…” he stutters.

“It’s okay,” you laugh, “I’m teasing. I know it’s better just by looking at you.”

Your gaze stays fixed straight ahead while from your peripheral vision see Grigor take a quick look at you, his cheeks now a rosy red hue at your odd yet generous compliment, and for the first time in your relatively short life you feel a freeness and happiness that you’d never felt before.

“Maybe one day I’ll show it to you,” he teases back eventually as you walk along the empty corridor.

“I think I’d like that,” you smile, turning your head to face him.

He meets your gaze as an attractive grin graces his lips, then you both continue to face forwards and make your way through the sprawling hallways arm in arm.


	2. Chapter 2

“Grigor, I’m worried,” Peter frowns as the to men throw small balls against the wall in the long hallway.

“About what?”

“It’s been two weeks since (Y/N) arrived and she still won’t accept any of my advances,” he whines, “I mean, how can she resist such a young dick after being with her ancient husband? It just doesn’t make sense.”

Grigor thinks back to the previous night and the sweet first kiss you two had shared in your room; it had been two weeks of pure bliss for Grigor as he got to know you better each day, and he rarely thought of anything else apart from you these days.

“Maybe she needs more than just a young dick,” Grigor shrugs, “she’s a very intelligent woman with a lot of interest in the arts.”

“Huh. You’re quite close to her aren’t you?”

“I… well… we’re friends, yes.”

“Ask her what it would take for her to sleep with me would you?”

“Uh… sure...”

“Thank you, I always know I can count on you! You know I wouldn’t usually chase someone but my god, have you seen how her breasts bounce when she walks? I just want to bite them,” he says excitedly before growling as he clamps his teeth together.

Grigor throws his ball in anger, the small object coming back and almost hitting him in the face as he quickly slides out of the way, then he sees you walking towards him with that smile he’d fallen so deeply for, and the noises that Peter is making suddenly fade into the background as you make a beeline for him.

“Grigor, would you accompany me-”

“Yes,” he breathes with a smile before you can even finish your sentence.

“Grigor!” Peter calls out as the two of you walk past him, “don’t forget!”

Grigor turns to his friend and nods as you link your arm through his, then his gaze fixes firmly on your soft features; your face having changed so much since your arrival, your usual stare of disdain replaced by genuine interest in what’s happening around you, and your body now relaxed instead of being coiled like a spring. As soon as you find yourselves outside amongst the neatly kept gardens, Grigor can no longer stop himself from wanting to touch you, and he stops you in your tracks as he quickly slides his arm from yours and moves to stand in front of you.

“May I kiss you?” he asks as a blush creeps up his chiselled cheeks.

“You do not need to ask permission Grigor; that I can assure you. You may kiss me whenever you want.”

A smile tugs at his tempting lips before he leans in and kisses you with a passion you’d never experienced before. His hands rest on your waist until one of them moves up over the front of your dress, brushing past one of your breasts, then stops at your neck where you feel the roughness of his finger tips against your soft skin, and you slip your hands beneath his coat before moving up to the back of his neck to gently stroke the nape as your tongues now tangle together. You’re both breathless when the kiss eventually ends, smiling through your soft pants as your foreheads rest against one another and your hands stay rooted to the spot on one another’s bodies.

“I love you,” Grigor exhales before he can think about what he’s saying.

“This is love? It’s beautiful,” you whisper, “it’s as beautiful as you Grigor. I love you.”

You stay as your are with your heads pressed against each other, then you both close your eyes to savour the moment until you hear Peter laughing loudly as he nears your hidden spot.

“Come, this way,” Grigor says, taking your hand and leading you further away from the intruder.

The two of you hide behind a large tree, the trunk more than wide enough to conceal you both, and Grigor rolls his eyes as Peter makes a joke about General Velementov and his vodka filled penis.

“I have something to tell you,” Grigor says in a hushed tone, “Peter wants you. Quite a lot in fact. He asked me this morning to see what it would take for you to…” he sighs and looks away before continuing quickly, “to sleep with him.”

“All of a sudden I feel violently ill!” you exclaim, “I couldn’t think of anything worse!”

“So that’s a no to having sex with my best friend?”

“Of course it’s a no! Eurgh! What a horrible thought.”

“Well hello you two!” Peter grins creepily from beside you both.

The two of you turn slowly towards him with your best smiles plastered on your faces, and Peter looks quickly between you both; his eyes lingering on your bosom for rather a long period of time until Grigor clears his throat to distract him.

“Grigor, could you give us a moment?” Peter asks.

You look to Grigor with a reassuring nod and he slowly backs away but lingers close just in case.

“I have a proposition for you...” Peter begins, “it must have been so long since you felt something inside you, and I would like for you to become one of my lovers. I think it’ll be quite nice having two women from the same family!”

“That’s a tempting offer...” you lie, your fists already balling as you fight the urge to punch him yet again, “but I have found someone who fulfils all that I need, and I’m afraid I will have to decline.”

“Oh,” he frowns, “who is it?”

“Grigor.”

“Grigor?! The dirty scoundrel! I never knew he had it in him to be honest! I’m actually quite proud that he gets to pound that pussy,” he grins, “well, I’m disappointed I won’t see your tits, but I’m sure Grigor can describe them to me.”

“Indeed,” you reply through gritted teeth.

“Right, I’ve got to impregnate Catherine so I’ll see you later…” he trails off, turning around to face a distant Grigor, “well done Grigor!” he shouts, “I bet she’s tight!”

You look up at the complete imbecile, reminding yourself that you have to keep your anger in check because of dear Catherine, and you force a smile as he then nods to you and leaves; your fists finally relaxing as he disappears from sight.

“What did he say?” Grigor asks as he cups your face to melt the tension away.

“He said he’d like for me to become one of his lovers, but I declined and stated that I had already found someone. He asked who, so I told him the truth,” you shrug.

“His comments make a lot more sense now...” Grigor chuckles.

You laugh along with him until his hands fall from your face to your waist again, his grip tight as he pulls you towards him gently. The soft laughter fades as you look at one another with a renewed passion, then your lips meet in a sloppy kiss that’s more teeth and saliva than anything else but you’d never felt such a spark of excitement before, and as your hand travels to Grigor’s growing bulge you suddenly want to feel what it’s like to have him inside you.

“I want you,” you murmur against his mouth.

“Oh how I’ve longed to hear you say those words,” he groans, “come on.”

He grabs your hand and pulls you along behind him, the two of you practically running inside the palace as your free hand holds your dress up off the ground enough for you not to tumble face first into the dirt. You pass everyone in the hall as giggles escape you both and you end up at Grigor’s lavish apartment, jumping into his arms as soon as the door is shut. He walks you to the four poster bed then drops you down carefully on top of the sheets as his lips move down over your jaw and along your neck and his hands try to work on the lacing of your corset.

“How does this thing…? What the hell…? This is impossible!” he mutters against your chest.

You laugh and bat his hands away playfully, “allow me. You just concentrate on your own clothes.”

You’re soon down to your slip, leaving it on purposely for Grigor to take off, and when you turn to face him after draping your dress neatly over the back of a chair he’s standing there in all his naked glory. He has a beautiful form; his shoulders are broad, his torso is muscular, his member is thick and long, and his thighs are sturdy and strong. A feeling between your legs signifies that the sight of him before you is very pleasing to the eye, and you step towards him slowly, the wide neckline of your slip falling off of one shoulder when you reach his waiting figure.

“You’re gorgeous,” you whisper as your fingertips run through the scattering of hair that lays across his chest, “utterly gorgeous.”

You lean forward to press a kiss to his chest then one over his nipple, flicking your tongue across it before moving onto the other one, but he places his hand over yours to stop you from going any further, and you look up to his longing gaze.

“Not as gorgeous as you my darling,” he replies, “you deserve so much love, and I’m going to give you everything you need (Y/N).”

His hands moves to your neck before sliding along your shoulders and down your upper arms as they push the slip off of your body and let it fall to a crumpled heap at your ankles, then his mouth opens a little as he takes a gulp at the view that stands before him; your supple curves now visible, your large breasts begging to be kissed, and your thighs rubbing together as a slick feeling creeps down inside of you. He takes your hand and climbs onto the bed, inviting you to do the same, then as you lay down beside him he strokes the back of his hand down from your cheek until his fingers disappear between your legs, pushing inside your core that had barely been explored before now.

“Grigor,” you breathe as your eyes roll back and your hands fist the sheets.

“To hear my name in such a way from your sweet lips is almost enough to throw me over the edge my love,” he smiles before licking his lips.

You manage to bring your hands up to interlink at the nape of his neck then you pull him down into an eager kiss; your tongue invading his mouth with excitement as your hips work with his fingers while they pump in and out of your slick entrance and his thumb presses against the small nub you’d found yourself not too long ago. One of your hands drags its way down over his chest to his hips, then across to his stiff member where you wrap your fingers around it and begin to stroke the length of it which earns a stuttered moan from his mouth to yours.

“Grigor, will you make love to me?” you pant.

“Of course,” he grins, “I want nothing more than to make love to you (Y/N).”

Your hand slips from his length then he pulls his fingers out of you before manoeuvring himself between your legs and hovering above your body as he guides himself inside you slowly, opening you up in a way that you’d never felt before. A ragged breath leaves your throat when he’s in as far as he can go and you both still for a moment as you adjust; him watching every single twitch of your face carefully so he can judge when to begin moving without hurting you too much. Your face eventually softens, your eyes still closed as you reach out blindly for Grigor’s torso, then when your hands land on his soft skin you open your eyelids to see him smiling down at you.

“I could lay with you inside me forever,” you sigh happily.

“I would very much like that,” he chuckles, “but now I’m going to move, let me know if it’s too painful.”

This was completely different to the experience with your husband, all he’d done was shove himself inside you unceremoniously and with much pain on your side, then pumped a handful of times before dribbling inside you and having to sleep for hours afterwards. You been left feeling sore and very unsatisfied, but you’d taken things into your own hands and managed to feel some sort of arousal that you guessed you should have been feeling when he’d had sex with you. Now though, with Grigor thrusting inside you properly, you realised just how much you’d been missing out on, and your cries of pleasure filled the room as his girth brushed along your walls with a delightful friction. His name falls from your open lips over and over again while he presses kisses to your neck, his teeth grazing your skin every now and again as well, and your finger tips dig into his back as your legs seem to have a mind of their own and wrap around his bottom.

“Grigor!” you shout, the new angle suddenly giving you a more intense feeling.

“(Y/N), oh (Y/N),” he pants, the sound of his name emanating from your mouth pushing him closer to the edge.

He begins to say something else but all that he manages is a few stuttered syllables and an almighty groan of your name as his movements become erratic, then he looks up at you with a slightly embarrassed expression at orgasming so quickly.

“I… I’m sorry… you’re just… so amazing,” he explains.

“Don’t be sorry my love,” you grin, bringing one hand to his cheek and sweeping your thumb across the smooth skin, “put your thumb on me again, I want to feel what it’s like to come with you inside me.”

He kisses your lips before moving to kneel, making sure he didn’t slip out of you by lifting your hips up onto this thighs as he shifted position, then watches as your hands reach up to the pillow behind you while he rubs his thumb around that special nub as his softening length lays inside you. Your hips roll against him, your back arches off of the bed, your hands grab at the pillow, your breasts bounce as your nipples harden and a consistent string of moans escape you as he watches on with his bottom lip firmly between his teeth. It doesn’t take too long until you buck your hips against his hand one last time and almost scream his name as your walls tighten around his thick member; his eyes widening as the muscles in it stir once again.

“Yes, yes, (Y/N),” he whispers, his thumb continuing to rub circles around you as you ride out the pulses of pleasure.

He pulls out once you’re completely spent, your chest heaving as you try to regain your breath, then he lays down next to you and captures your lips as he pulls you over to roll on top of his chest. His hands roam your body as you kiss, eventually landing on your buttocks with a loud slap before he massages the supple flesh, and you grind against his hip with enthusiasm while your tongues swirl together. Grigor has ignited something inside you, and you’re soon taking a hold of his length and sliding down over it again as he lets out a breathy moan beneath you.


End file.
